Lovers or Enemies?
by RoseyR
Summary: Rin is a superhero, Len is a villain, born to be enemies, or are they? What would happen if they started to fall in love with each other? Super Rin x Villain Len
1. New Villain in Town!

**Hey guys! like I said on Cops and Thieves, this is a superhero and Villain RinxLen story! yay! I'm actually excited to write this along with Cops and Thieves, I don't know why though, I'm like in a writing mood, which is good news to you guys that love my stories! :D**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Heroes, they were made to save people, help them, protect them and the world. Villains, they were made to destroy people, hurt them, and make the world as they see it should be. Heroes and Villains are enemies, they don't see eye to eye. The Heroes believe mankind is good, the world is perfect if it just had some help, and no one deserves punishment, while the villain believes mankind makes thing worse for the world, they believe they could make the world perfect, they believe ignorant people deserves to be punished.

But...how were these two opposites come to be? How did heroes become heroes? How did villains become villains?

Heroes are born because they felt the pain of losing a love one because of someone, who does bad things, took them away forever. Villains are born because they felt the pain from society, people, and much more. Heroes and Villains have reasons to be who they are, whether it's a personal reason, or if its because they believe what they think is right. True, in life there is no right or wrong answer, but there is a between.

So...what would happen, if a hero and a villain decided to fall in love with each other, while realizing a solution that both sides could be happy with?

* * *

In Crypton city's hospital, there was a baby girl, who was born with amazing powers, she was able to fly, and had super strength, can run faster than a rocket, and can read minds. Her parents thought she was a miracle, they believed she was meant for greatness, but most of all, they loved their superpower daughter very much.

"Oh my goodness, she's wonderful, do you think she'll do great for the world?"

"I know she will my dear, she'll be great."

"Excuse me, but are you not concern about how she got these abilities?" the reporter said.

"Well, the doctor said it isn't something dangerous, so I'm not worried," the mother said.

"Do you...really think she'll be a hero in the future ma'am? the reporter said.

"...I know she'll be, she'll make a huge difference here in Crypton city," the mother said as she smiled at her daughter.

 _"You'll be the greatest thing for Crypton city."_

* * *

In Crypton city's lab, there was a baby boy, who was put into a machine that was created by the boy's father, who looked mad in the eyes.

"...Please...dear, don't...don't do this, he'll die if you go any further..." the the father's wife said.

"Honey, ever since the news about that girl having powers, I just...I just need to know how to create powers like that! then maybe...maybe this world will finally be perfect, don't you want a perfect world my dear?"

"...I don't if...if it involves our precious child's life! please...I don't want to lose him!"

"...Guards, take her away, I don't want to see any further," the father said.

"No! don't do this! you'll kill him! you'll kill him!" the wife screamed as she was dragged away from the laboratory.

"...No more distractions."

"...Doc, you sure about this...I mean...it's your kid, and his experiment isn't really...safe..."

"I don't pay you for your opinions, now be quiet, I need to concentrate."

"..."

The father pulled the lever, screams from the child could be heard, terror is written on the guards' faces.

"Doc! you gotta stop, you're killing him!"

"No! it's working! don't you dare do anything to stop this!"

The guards wanted to stop the machine, but stayed where they were as ordered. They tried to reason with the doctor, but no matter what, their words could not reach the doctor's ears.

Soon, the screaming stopped, it was deadly silent.

"...No...damn it! I was so close!"

"...Doc, what...what should we do with the...body?"

"...Dispose of it..."

As the doctor turned around, a beam came out of no where and created a hole through the wall.

"..."

"D-doc...you might want to take a look at this..."

The doctor turned his body to see his, still alive, son floating in the air.

"It worked...It worked!"

The doctor celebrated, but what he now had planned for his child, will destroy everyone else.

 _"You'll be the greatest thing for this...imperfect city."_

* * *

 **Present**

Sirens could be heard as a police car chases after a runaway car. Three thieves pulled out their guns and tried shooting at the police officers, while the policemen did the same at the thieves.

"You'll never get us coppers!"

As the chase the continued, the policemen suddenly stopped chasing them.

"What the? why'd they stop?"

"I don't know boys, but this will make things a lot easier."

"Uh, boss, I think I know why'd they stopped."

"Huh?"

They soon realized that their car was now in the air, and were being carried towards the police station.

"What the fuck!?"

Soon, the car was now falling, and it hit the ground below.

"Well boys, looks like your little escape didn't go as planned, huh?"

"C-Captain Rin!?"

"You better believe it boys, have fun in jail," Rin said as she flew away.

"Thank you, Captain Rin!"

Rin waved her hands, and flew off.

It has been years since Rin was old enough to be able to use her powers properly, she was now a young adult, making life a happy place for the citizens of Crypton. She didn't have to worry about her identity, mostly because everyone knew about her when news of the baby girl with special abilities was around when she was born, and it was also because her parents weren't around anymore, so she didn't have to worry for love ones being in danger.

 _"I hope you're happy, mom and dad..."_

Suddenly, a loud explosion was at the city's bank, and Rin flew quickly to what had happened.

"Jeez, this city really needs to work on the security on that bank, it's getting robbed 24/7..."

As Rin was close enough, a large mechanic arm almost grabbed her.

"Woah! close one!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not close enough," said a menacing voice.

"Huh? Gya!" Rin screamed as she was suddenly punched in the stomach.

"Ah...who are you?"

"...The names Len Kagamine."

"Eh? I kinda thought you would have some kinda cool villain name to be honest, aren't you worried the police are gonna know who you are?"

"Exactly how? they already seen my face, besides, I can wipe out any information about me," Len said.

"Well someone is confident, but I'm gonna wipe the floors with you!" Rin said as she flew towards him.

"Don't think so."

"Huh? H-hey, how are you able to fly?"

"Thanks to my dad's science crap, I got almost every ability as you do, except I can do this," Len said as he shot a beam from his eyes.

"Yikes!"

Len just smirk as he saw the burnt area that she now had.

"Kya, so lame!"

"Really, "So lame" what are you, 12?" Len laughed. This had to be the first time was having fun as well as he first time he was laughing so much.

"Mm...laugh it up buddy, but I'll be the one laughing when I see you behind bars!" Rin said as she finally tackled him.

"Ah! okay okay, I give!" Len continued to laugh.

"Huh?"

"Here," Len said as he handed her the money he stolen.

"W-wha? why are you..."

"Let's just say...you amuse me, and I haven't had this much fun ever! and it's...nice..." Len said.

"Um...thanks?"

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time you'll see me, _Captain_ Rin," Len said while emphasizing the captain in his name.

"Huh? wait...you aren't going to steal anything?"

"Mmm...nah, I've lost interest, but don't expect I'll be so kind the next time," Len said, "but...here's something to remind you of me."

Len suddenly pulled her face towards his, and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Mmmm!?"

When Len pulled away, he wiped his mouth, but was still grinning.

"Hm...oranges, some reason...that flavor suits you," Len said as he flew away.

"...Eh? w-what just happened?"

"Mmm...I think the new villain kissed you," Miku the reporter said.

"...When the heck did you get here?"

"When I saw you two landed on the rooftop after you tackled him, and I thought that was my chance to get a close up scoop of you and the new villain, and boy do I have a scoop!" Miku said.

"Please Miku, don't put that on the news," Rin begged.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure it says that he kissed you, and you didn't like it...you didn't like it...right?"

"O-of course not!"

"Hey, you don't have to be so sensitive...though...he is kinda cute," Miku said.

"...Miku just go, and we'll have a long discussion back home," Rin said as she glared at the young reporter, roommate, and friend.

"Alright alright, can't wait to get this juicy news to the editor!" Miku claimed as she left a very confused Rin.

"...Why did he...kiss me?"

* * *

"Dad, I'm home," Len said as he entered the mansion.

"...I hope you had a fun time with that hero girlfriend of yours, Len, cause it looks like it costed us the money you were suppose to steal!"

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend, and what was I suppose to do, she had me pinned down, I had to give up the money," Len said as he grabbed a drink from the refrigerator.

"Oh really, it didn't look like that from this picture here!"

"Huh, jeez the news really goes fasts here," Len said.

"Len, I hope you are taking this seriously, because you need to stop acting like a child and start focusing on being great!"

"...Dad, I'm literally a villain...I don't...really feel like what we are doing is...right," Len said.

"Oh it isn't is it...then was it right for them to take your mother away, to kill her in front of us?"

"Dad...don't bring that up," Len said as his grip tighten around his drink.

"Was it right that they took everything away from us?"

"Dad...stop..."

"Was it right that they killed that girl you love?"

"STOP!" Len said as he crush his drink and almost shot his father with his laser eyes.

"...Do you see son, this city needs you to make it perfect, that's why I made you like this, this city is filth, but with you around, you can make this world beautiful."

"...Yeah...I understand..."

"Good, don't mess up again, make sure that super girl doesn't get in your way, destroy her if you have to, just make sure you are closer to our goal."

"Yes...father."

As Len left the mansion once again, his thoughts were now on Rin.

"What am I going to do to her? torture her? nah, it'll give her time to escape...destroy her immediately? no she can read my mind...hmmm...it would be nice to taste those lips of hers again."

He suddenly stopped and started to blush.

 _"What the hell am I thinking!? I can't think like that! it'll never work between us! ...but maybe I could use it for my advantage."_

* * *

"Jeez Miku, you news guys work fast, but did you have to use this picture?..." Rin asked.

"It was the only pic I could get to be honest, but it does look great, huh?"

"I guess...ugh, but why did he kiss me like that?"

"I don't know, maybe he likes you~"

"Miku, you know it'll never work, he's a villain, and I'm a superhero," Rin said.

"Yeah I know...but it could like a forbidden love thing! sorta like with Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yeah except Romeo and Juliet died in the end," Rin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, but beside that, it would be a cute love story, and be glad he isn't one of those old villains that try to look cool."

"I guess, but that just makes things harder for me," Rin said.

"Exactly how?"

"Well one, he's young enough to know how to use the internet, so he could easily get info on me, two he's faster than those old guys, so he has an advantage, and three, he might easily find out about you and me being friends and roommates, so he could easily target you, and I don't know what to do if he got you."

"Aw, Rinny."

"...Then again, it might be quieter with you gone," Rin joked.

"Hey!" Miku said as she slapped Rin's arm.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!" Rin laughed.

"Yeah yeah...hey could you run to the store quick, we've ran out of leeks," Miku said.

"Ugh, you and your leeks, you don't even cook them, you just eat them raw, which is really disgusting," Rin said in a disgusted tone.

"No they aren't, they're delicious! and please Rinny!" Miku begged as she had her puppy dog eyes out.

"Okay okay, I'll go, but you owe me," Rin said as she went out the door.

* * *

Okay, a dozen leeks, some oranges, and some milk, thank goodness I remembered we ran out of these as well.

As Rin walked home, she felt a hand grab her and she was suddenly pulled into an alley.

"Kya! you got some nerve buddy, do you know who I am!?"

"Yeah, the annoying, loud talking, princess, Captain Rin," said a familiar voice.

"Y-you! what do you want?" Rin exclaimed as she got ready for a fight.

"I'm not here to fight you, I just wanted to see you..."

"...What?"

"I like you...a...lot, and before you say it, yes I'm a villain, you're a hero, it'll never work, but...maybe you could help me convert into a hero?"

"...Are you...are you serious?"

"Yeah...I am, just look at my face," Len said as he lean closer towards her face.

"E-eh!? woah, too close, okay okay, I get it...but how can I trust you?"

"Look, I got these powers because my dad experimented on me when I was a baby, and I had to go through hell so I could please him, I think that explains that I'm tired of his bull and just want to do something I want to do, which is why I kissed you earlier," Len said.

E-Eh! don't mention that, it's too embarrassing!"

"...You have a cute face when you blush," Len said.

"Eh! stop! okay okay, I'll help you be a hero, just please stop!" Rin whined.

"Good, thanks, now...I actually need a place to stay since I don't think living with my dad is going to help convert me into a hero," Len said.

"Ah...um...I guess you could live with me, but you better not do anything to my roommate," Rin said.

"I promise," Len said.

"O-okay...this is going to take a lot of explaining, but come on...and don't get so close to me, did your dad not teach you about personal space?"

"What do you think?"

"Ugh...I feel this is going to take a long time," Rin said.

The two, now somewhat allies, headed back to Rin's flat, but Rin is unaware of Len's true intentions.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy that, now let me tell you why I did this so some of you won't review the annoying obvious reasons.**

 **1\. I've decided to make the story where Rin and Len meet already because I wanted to get that out of the way, and it'll be easier on me.**

 **2\. I didn't give Len a Villain name because I couldn't really think of one, which is also why Rin is just called Captain Rin and why everyone knows her identity, along with Len, only he does it because he doesn't care, and he could easily hack computers to make sure no info of him is out there, but he does wear disguises when he's out not doing anything bad of course.**

 **3\. ...It's kinda obvious that Crypton sounds like a superhero place, so thank goodness the owner of Vocaloid has that name...if that is his real name...to be honest I'm too lazy to look it up.**

 **4\. Len does not have feelings for Rin in here yet...well sorta, he does think back on the kiss true, but he doesn't officially have feelings for her until later in the story, so be patient my friends.**

 **5\. Len does have a past girlfriend, who is now dead, I'm not going to say who was she, I'll just leave that to your imagination.**

 **6\. Rin was born with her powers, probably do to radioactivity that her dad used to work in, which might have infected his DNA, but not that much to infect him, but his children, a little backstory, I didn't feel was that important.**

 **7\. I'm too lazy to give an actually name to Len's dad, so throughout the story we'll just call him doctor or Len's father.**

 **8\. Miku is Rin's roommate because they were friends when Rin was young, more will be explain throughout the story.**

 **I hope you understand now, anyways, see ya guys in the next chapter, bye!**


	2. My Enemy is My New Roommate!

**Jeez, how long has it been since I've updated this story? sorry about that, I've been meaning to update this story, but then I got busy, I got braces, and I just lost motivation to write for awhile, so yeah...that happened, anyways, I'll try my best to update this story as fast as I can**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

What the hell am I doing? was what Rin was thinking in her head, currently she and her use to be archenemy are walking towards Rin's apartment.

"Why do you have a pain expression?" Len asked.

"Observative much? I'm just having...doubts right now," Rin said.

"...Would it make you feel better if I kissed you?" Len asked.

"Touch me and I'll super kick you all the way to China," Rin threatened.

"Easy there super girl, I was just joking," Len said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Whatever, anyways...we're here." Rin and Len finally reached Rin's flat.

"Nice place you have here," Len said.

"...Thanks...anyways let me go in first and explain it to my...roommate..." Rin said as she quickly opened the door, while Len waited outside.

"...Part one...gain her sympathy...done," said Len as he smirked.

* * *

"Miku I'm back!" Rin exclaimed.

"Jeez, you took your time, usually you get here as fast as lightning, did something happen?" Miku asked.

"Um...I guess you could say that..."

"What do you mean?"

"...Hey Miku, don't be mad, but um..." Rin trailed off.

"...Rin...what is it that would make me mad?"

"U-um y-you see um..."

"Rin!"

"I brought back that Len guy I was fighting with earlier today!" Rin finally said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Miku-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"I had no choice...wait...okay technically I did, but he was up in my bubble space!"

"Riiinnnn! he's going to kill us in our sleep, no worse...he's going to kill me in my sleep since I don't have any powers at all!"

"Miku, just calm down and listen, he said he was going to convert to a good guy," Rin explained.

"And you believed him!?"

"Well...yeah...but he had the convincing face and everything! come on please Miku!" Rin begged.

"No no no no no Rin, he's a no good villain, how can we trust him!"

"...I...trust him..."

"...Really? that's your counterargument?"

"Miku...please...I promise if he does anything remotely bad, I'll super kick him out of here," Rin said as she formed her signature puppy dog eyes.

"...Oh no, you're not going to get me with those eyes of yours," Miku said as she slowly backs away.

"Miku...please..."

"...Ugh...eeee...ffffff...Okay fine! just stop, you're breaking my heart with those eyes of yours!" Miku said as she gave up.

"Yay! thanks Miku!" Rin said as she dashes back to the front door.

"...I seriously regret moving in with an adorable and cunning super girl..." Miku sighed as she slumps down on the couch.

* * *

"Okay, you're in!" Rin cheered.

"That's great, even though your persuasion is terrible, you somehow managed to convince that stubborn roommate of yours," Len said.

"Yeah well...wait...HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! did you use your super hearing to hear our conversation!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Technically, you two were screaming, and it doesn't take super hearing to hear what you have to say, heck I wouldn't be surprise if your neighbors heard you.

"W-why you little...okay fine, whatever, just...get in..." Rin said.

"Sure thing, Captain, oh and I would love to see your special eyes trick you did on your roommate~"

"W-wah! are you making fun of me?!"

"Maybe~" Len taunted as he stuck out his tongue slightly.

"Wah!"

 _"Well...this is going to be fun already, now let's see who Ms. Roommate is~"_

* * *

As soon as Len got inside, he saw something that was...interesting.

"..."

"I-if you do anything, I-I'll use this broom on you!" Miku said as her body was shaking behind the couch.

"M-miku...you don't have to defend yourself like that, and you don't have to be that scared," Rin said.

"Besides, I don't think a broom is going to help you at all, especially against me," Len said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sh-shut up! it was the closest thing I could get!" Miku said as she swung the broom around.

"Miku just put the broom down and just relax," Rin said as she tries to get the broom from her.

"N-no way! how can I relax when we basically have a psycho killer here!"

"Technically I've never killed anyone, injured yes, but killing...not so much," Len stated.

"See, not a killer, he's more like a super robber if you think about it," Rin said.

"Robber, ha! just because I was stealing that money doesn't make me a loser robber."

"Well...it kinda does doesn't it, after all, you basically went in there, threatened people, force them to give you the money, and you tried to escape with it, isn't that basically the definition for a robber pretty much?"

"Well I guess, though technically unlike most robbers, I'd actually made sure they don't press that stupid silent police button behind the desks, I mean, it's so obvious there's one right there," Len pointed out.

"Oh yeah right, like that should be the first thing they should make sure they don't do or else they're just making the job harder than it was before!"

"Exactly and-"

"Are you two really talking about this when we were suppose to discuss the problem already at hand!?"

"...Sorry," they both said in unison.

"Okay anyways, you better not try anything buddy or else I'll...I'll..."

"...You'll do what, your just a girl with no powers at all, what can you do to go against me?"

"..."

"..."

"...'

'...W-what are you doing?"

"She's giving you the 'stare,'" Rin replied.

"What's that?"

"It's basically just her glaring at you, it doesn't sound so bad, but trust me, it's so uncomfortable, she basically used this move in order for me to let her live with me," Rin explained.

"Ha, like I would be intimidated by someone just looking...at...me..." Len went quiet as Miku's staring continued, Len soon grew uneasy, and was trying to look at anything else but her staring.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OKAY! you win! j-just...stop already!" Len begged as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ha ha! I win!"

 _"...When did this become a challenge though?"_ Rin wondered.

"Look...I promise I won't do anything to you, cross my heart and hope to be shot down by a nuclear bomb," Len swore.

"You know that would kill everyone right?" Rin said.

"Yeah, but you know it's hard for us to get killed," Len said.

"Oh true true, though I guess I wouldn't say it's that impossible for use to get-"

"Are we really going back to that!?" Miku exclaimed.

"...Sorry...again," Rin and Len said in unison once again.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to deal with this anymore, I already agreed to let him stay, so if he does anything, Rin you do your thing," Miku said as she rubbed her temples.

"Roger that!" Rin said while giving a thumbs up.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed, night," Miku said.

"Night!"

Miku went into her room and closed the door behind her, leaving the two super people alone together.

"Well then...I guess I should make your bed, follow me!" Rin said as she walked to the direction of the guest room.

"..." Len slowly followed. Unaware to Rin is that Len has something up his sleeves.

* * *

 **Hi...I'm sorry...I've been gone for so long haven't I...I've been busy with school and had no energy for writing...and not only that but I was mainly busy on my Tumblr blogs...sorry...I'll try to update as much as I can, but you know...stuff...**

 **(I started writing this chapter a couple months earlier, but left it unfinished until now, which is why I'm apologizing again)**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy! see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Let's Get Started!

**...I am the worst aren't I? I'm so so sooooo sorry! I've been like procrastinating and stuff I know, I don't have a proper excuse besides me being busy with school and pretty much doing other things on my free time besides writing. I'm so sorry! I swear I'll do better!**

 **On the side note, I've decided to write fanfics of other fandoms I'm into, at first I thought I should make this account only for Rin/Len stuff, but some of the fandoms I've been getting into currently has been so overwhelming that I just can't help but think of fanfic ideas for them, so in the near future, you'll see me writing stories that aren't Vocaloid related, which is kinda a good thing for me since I do need to expand on fanfic writing to other fandoms you know!**

 **So what you guys will probably mostly be seeing on this account is well most Rin/Len Vocaloid fanfics and maybe some Free! fanfics since I've already proven myself that I'm addicted to that series. Mako-chan~ (/w/)**

 **So yeah expect fanfics that aren't just Vocaloid related, hope you guys don't mind, but you know, I gotta change some things around here, so yeah!**

 **Anways enough talk! let the story begin!**

* * *

"Okay, so your bed will be here, and...what are you doing?"

"Just floating around," Len said.

"...Why?"

"It helps me...relax I guess."

"Huh, I didn't think someone like you needs to relax since you're so chill already, or at least from what I've seen."

"Well...you know it's...tough being the son of a mad doctor or whatever...sometimes...I wish I was never born so I don't have to deal with all this crap I go through everyday when I was living with him..."

"...Len..." Rin didn't know why, but she suddenly grabbed the floating super boy and hugged him.

"E-eh? ...what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you of course!"

"Yeah...but why?"

"Because like my mom always says, when someone is sad or feels out of place in the world, all they really need is a big hug!" Rin exclaimed as she hugs tighter.

"That is a total crap and you know it! seriously are you sure you're not 12 or something!?" Len exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

Rin ignored his comment and continued to hug him, Len started to grow very uncomfortable, he was never hugged before, not even by his own father, so having someone he barely knew hugging him is something he most definitely didn't planned.

"...O-okay you can let go now, I'm now more uncomfortable than depressed," Len said as he tries to hide his blush.

"Aw~ you're blushing! cute!"

"I'm not cute! now please get out, I'd like to get some sleep now, it's been a long night and you're making things worse for my tired body with your super hug here!"

"Alright alright, you don't have to be mean about it!" Rin pouted.

Rin then let go of Len and started walking out of the room, but before she left she turned around to wish Len a good night.

"Goodnight Len...have sweet dream," Rin said.

"...Yeah...goodnight...Rin," Len said as he turned around to get ready for bed.

Rin gently smiled at her new roommate and finally left Len's room. As soon as Len was sure she was gone, he took out his phone and started typing.

 _"The plan is working...dad..."_

 _"Good, don't disappoint me Len."_

 _"I won't."_

With that, Len put his phone away and was about to fall asleep, but for some reason, he started to get a nagging feeling at the pits of his stomach.

* * *

"Okay Len! the first step of becoming a good guy is that you have to make breakfast for your new friends!"

"...Is this just an excuse for you to not cook breakfast?"

"What! of course...not..." Rin tried to say but kept avoiding his gaze.

"Not only do you have the mind of a 12 year old, but you are a terrible liar," Len smirked.

"Quiet you! anyways if your gonna be living with us, you might as well start helping with the chores around here, so you better start cooking dear~ by the way, I would like some pancakes today," Rin said as crossed her arms and grinned.

"Grrr...fine!" Len sighed as he started getting the ingredients, ignoring the triumphed girl behind him.

* * *

"Wow, you're a pretty good cook Len," Rin complimented while she was chewing her food.

"Hey don't talk while you're chewing," Len said a bit annoyed.

Rin quickly swallowed and quickly apologized.

"He he, sorry!" Rin said as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll admit, these pancakes are decent, but they could use a bit more leeks in them," Miku commented.

"...What's with her and leeks?"

"I have no idea, I just assumed it was some kind of medical condition that requires her to be obsessed with eating leeks."

"It's not a medical condition! you guys are so mean!" Miku exclaimed.

Rin and Len couldn't help but laugh at the angry Miku, which caused Miku to become angrier.

"Ugh! ...anyways Rin, what are you going to do with the psycho here?"

"Once again, I'm not a psycho you leek freak."

"Say that to my face banana hair!"

The two started to argue and call each other names, and Rin just quietly ate her breakfast before she would do anything about the situation.

"Baka!"

"Idiot!"

"Dummy!"

"Loser!"

"Super...loser!"

"Useless mortal!"

"Okay! enough you two!" Rin exclaimed as she started to pinch their ears.

"Ow ow ow ow! I'm sorry Rin! please let go!" Miku cried.

"Ow! hey let go!" Len said as he tried to pry Rin's pinched fingers from his ear.

"Okay you two, if we're gonna be living with each other, you two need to learn to be nice to each other, got it!"

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"Good! now hug and say you're sorry," Rin said.

"What! ew no! I'm not hugging that jerk!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'd rather not smell like leeks because of her," Len said.

"I said **hug and apologize to each other**!" Rin said in a menacing voice.

The two quake with fear and immediately hugged each other and said their apologies.

"Good, now let's go Len!"

"Where are we going?"

"Well what better place to learn to be a good guy then the park! that what most of those converting people movies do!"

"...That's...I'm pretty sure that not it, but fine."

"Yay! let's go!" Rin quickly grabbed Len's arm and the two rushed out of the door. Leaving a lot of dirty dishes with Miku.

"...Hey!"

* * *

 **And that the end of this chapter! woo boy it's kinda nice writing again, even though I already know I might have made some grammar mistakes here and there, but oh well! also I'd like to apologize to those that enjoyed the stories Cops and Thieves and that one fanfic about Tricker and Scissors, I've decided to discontinue them and delete them, mostly because I kinda didn't want to write the stories for them anymore and well I didn't really want to hand the story to anyone else, so yeah, I've decided to give up on those two, but don't worry, this one will continue, and I'll write new stories in the near future, so do not be sad about it!**

 **Anyways see ya guys next time, bye!**


	4. Leek Flavored Ice Cream

**Wow...have I been neglecting this story for that long? I'm so sorry, my mind was so into the Free! fandom that I couldn't help but write stories for that for awhile, but since I realized that was kinda unfair to my Vocaloid readers, I'm back to update this story! so never fear but super Vocaloid couple...duo...is here!**

* * *

The two finally arrived at the park and after a quick stop at a workout store nearby, they had all the necessary things they need to start Len's training.

"...Do we really need all this stuff?" Len asked.

"Of course! all of this is necessary for converting you!" Rin replied.

"...So an exercise ball, some dumbbells, weights, and a jump rope is suppose to help me...how?"

"Well...I read somewhere that in order to convert someone bad to good, you gotta workout all the bad out and let the good in!" Rin said.

"...Seriously?"

"...Well...it could have also meant getting all that bad fat out of your body and letting all the good health in...but details, anyways, let's get started!" Rin exclaimed as she took out a CD player out of nowhere and played some montage music.

* * *

 ** _Two Hours Later~_**

"..."

"..."

"...Geez...for someone who's suppose to have super strength or something...you suck at the whole exercising thing," Rin said as she knelt down next to a collapsed Len.

"...Shut up..." Len wheezed. "Technically...my super strength was never fully perfect when Dad was experimenting on me, so you should not be nagging me about it."

"I wasn't nagging!"

"Sounded like you were nagging, what are you? My grandma?" Len smirked.

Rin then pulled on Len's tiny ponytail, causing the tired boy to yelp.

"Ow! okay okay! I'm sorry!" Len exclaimed. After Rin let him go he quickly sat up.

"Well...at least you can say sorry, that's an improvement I guess," Rin said.

"Hey, just because I use to be a villain doesn't mean I don't have any manners," Len said.

"Huh...guess your mom taught you stuff after all," Rin said as she smiled at him.

Len suddenly looked down and Rin could feel a depressing aura from him.

"...Hey...you okay? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Rin asked.

"...No...well...kinda...I'm not going to hold it against you since you didn't know..."

"...Len...does this have to do with you mom?" Rin asked.

"...Sorta...kinda...maybe? ...I don't know anymore...let's just forget it," Len said.

"Hey...you can talk about it with me, Miku always said I was a great listener," Rin said.

"...Yeah...maybe I'll tell you one day...for now shouldn't we be getting back to converting me?" Len asked. He then stood up and offered his hand towards Rin. Rin accepted the offer and let him lift her up.

"You're right, let's get back to training!" Rin exclaimed.

The two continued there exercise training until the day was almost gone.

* * *

"Geez! you didn't have to hit that squirrel!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey, it was trying to take my sandwich from me," Len said.

"Even so, we got kicked out of the park before we could even make any progress!" Rin whined.

"Technically...I'm sure we didn't make any progress at all, so far we did was do a lot of lifting weights and so far I don't feel like a good guy at all," Len said.

"...Good point...this was a bad idea," Rin sighed as she tried to balance all the exercise equipment in her hands.

"Here, let me have them," Len said.

"Oh thank you! see you already are-" Len then put all the exercise equipment in a nearby dumpster. "H-hey! I paid for all of that you know!" Rin whined.

"Yeah so that was a waste of you own money," Len said.

"Jerk," Rin said.

"Crybaby," Len countered.

"Asshole," Rin replied.

"Bitch."

"Idiot!"

"Loser!"

"..."

"..."

"Stupid loser crybaby that wants to be a superhero wanna be!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Ugh...why don't you just kiss already," a familiar voice said.

"Miku! what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I was just doing my usual scouting around the city to get the latest scoop...unfortunately...it's seriously a slow day," Miku sighed.

"Sorry there isn't any crime at the moment," Rin said.

"Yeah...hey...do you think you and him could-"

"No Miku, we're not going to fake a super battle just so you can get a scoop, besides I'm trying to convert him to being a good guy and not pull him back to villainy," Rin said.

"Aw! come on! please!" Miku begged.

"I said no...actually we're going to the ice cream parlor right now, wanna come?" Rin asked.

"Sure, might as well get some frozen treats to lift my spirit up," Miku said.

"Alright, let's go," Rin said.

The three reached the well known ice cream parlor that was actually owned by Rin and Miku's close friend, Kaito.

"Hey you two! been awhile huh?" Kaito said.

"Well you know, been busy saving the city and all that," Rin replied.

"And I've been busy trying to get a scoop, which reminds me, don't you think it's wrong of you to deprive these people of having a leek flavored ice cream in you little shop here," Miku said.

"For the last time Miku, I'm not going to make a leek flavored ice cream just because you have a leek problem," Kaito said as he started preparing the two's usual order.

"I do not have a problem! Why do people keep saying that!?" Miku complained.

"Maybe it's because you always smell like leeks everywhere you go," Len said.

"Why I could just-"

"Woah, didn't see you there bud, are you a friend of these two," Kaito asked.

"...More of less," Len replied.

"Now Len..."

"Ha! like I'd be friends with this twerp!" Miku said.

"M-Miku..."

"Yeah, and I would _love_ to be friends with a leek maniac," Len said in a sarcastic tone.

"G-guys..."

"At least I don't look like an obvious pedophile victim," Miku said.

"C-come on will you two-"

"What did you call me! I can easily snap you neck right here right now!" Len exclaimed.

"Guys-!"

"Oh well what's stopping you Mr. Shota?"

"Guys-"

"Nothing! I'll come over there and-"

"ENOUGH!" Rin exclaimed shaking the whole store a bit.

"Woah! Rin cool it with that voice of yours, I don't have insurance on everything here you know," Kaito said as he tried to make sure the glass doesn't break.

"You really should change you insurance company," Miku said.

"Yeah whatever, anyways...anything you wanna try?" Kaito said towards Len.

Len looked at the flavors on display and spotted one that was banana flavored. Once everyone picked their flavors and sat at the counter, everyone started talking.

"So...how's your banana flavored ice cream?"

"...It's delicious," Len said.

"Thank you, made myself! You know when I thought about a banana split, I was like, 'I should make an banana flavored ice cream' and then I-"

"Yeah yeah and you started to make the flavor as well as other flavors, yet you can't make a leek flavored ice cream," Miku said.

"Miku for the last time, I'm not going to make a flavor that only you will enjoy, that'll just be a waste of ingredients and money," Kaito said.

"I'll just come by everyday!" Miku said.

"I'm pretty sure you can't afford to eat leek flavored ice cream everyday," Rin pointed out.

"Besides, you'll get fat from eating that stuff everyday...or should I say fatter," Len smirked.

"Rin can I please stab that jerk with my spoon," Miku said.

"No Miku, you can not, and Len stop trying to make her angry," Rin sighed.

"Sorry, but this is too much fun," Len said.

"Hmph...at least I don't have an obvious crush on a certain someone," Miku said.

Len then spit out his ice cream and his face turned completely red.

"W-what!? I don't have a crush on Rin!" Len exclaimed.

"I never said anything about Rin~" Miku teased.

"S-shut up! you clearly was suggesting that!" Len exclaimed.

"Yeah, but still...it's so obvious~" Miku teased.

"At least I don't have leek breath every time I talk!" Len said.

"Why you! You little-" The two continued to argue as Kaito and Rin just watched them with a bored look.

"Welp...good luck with those two Rin," Kaito said.

"Thanks Kaito..." Rin said as she continued to eat her ice cream and trying to ignore her warm cheeks.

* * *

 **Oh God! I am losing my creativity for this story! I don't know, I'll try my best to continue, but if creativity for this story is seriously lacking, I might consider to discontinue this story, or let someone else adopt it, I don't know, but for now I'll try my best to keep writing this story.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this and hope you're ready for the next chapter...whenever it comes! So yeah! See next time!**


	5. The Truth

**Holy wow...I'm really losing creativity or motivation for this story, but I feel like letting this story go without a proper ending is just sad for my writing credit, so I'm probably going to skip time a lot, and just make the ending come closer than expected, I'm sorry if the ending isn't what you all were expecting, but like I said, I'm losing motivation for this story fast, and well...I didn't really want to discontinue this story, so here we go!**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Len came into Rin's life, and so far...things been going well. Sure Len and Miku still fight, and Len still ignore some of the basics of being a good guy, but everything has been fine.

"Great job Len! Helping that lady cross the street is the perfect way of becoming a good civilian," Rin said.

"Yeah...but shouldn't he have walked with her, not fly her across the street, she was screaming at him to put her down," Miku pointed out.

"Details details," Rin said.

"That lady even started hitting Len on his head when he put her down," Miku said.

"Miku, can you be a little more positive here?" Rin asked.

"Nope," Miku said.

"Ugh...some friend you are...Len! don't try to throw that lady across the street!" Rin exclaimed as she ran towards the two.

Even though Len's progress is still hard to predict, Rin and Len have started to grow closer.

"Pass the leeks please," Miku said during dinner.

"Here you go-" both Rin and Len's hands touched the bowl of leeks, and they quickly retracted their hands while trying to hide their blushes.

"...Jeez, if you two are going to be all embarrassed and all mushy about it, then I'll get it myself," Miku said as she reached over to get the bowl herself.

"Eh hehehe...yeah," Rin laughed nervously.

"Yep..." Len said as he tried to hide his blush with his hand.

Things between the two started to get awkward. Rin doesn't know what this feeling is within her chest is exactly, but she couldn't help but feel nervous whenever she's around Len.

It wasn't until she talked to Miku about it.

"I've been having these strange feelings whenever I'm near Len...what does that mean?" Rin asked.

"...Well...can you describe these feelings to me?" Miku asked.

"Well...every time I'm near him, I get all flustered, my palms get a bit sweaty, I feel like there is something stuck in my throat every time I try to speak to him, and I feel like my heart is beating faster than usual...am I dying?" Rin asked.

"No, you're not dying Rin...it pains me to say this...but it seems you're in love with Len," Miku said.

"I see..what should I do about it?" Rin asked.

"I don't know...maybe you should tell Len how you feel?" Miku suggested.

"I-I can't do that! that's totally embarrassing!" Rin squeaked.

"What's embarrassing?" Len asked.

"Um...bad hairstyles in high school!" Rin exclaimed.

"...What?"

"...Oh I hear the Captain Rin alarm! I gotta go!" Rin flew through the ceiling and flew away.

"Oh come on! I just had the ceiling fixed last week!" Miku sighed.

Len looked up and couldn't help but feel suspicious.

* * *

"Len, how is your progress going?" Len's father asked him on the phone.

"Okay so far, they seem to trust me enough now...but I feel like Captain Rin knows something," Len said.

"What!? Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll check it out," Len said.

"Do not be a failure again Len," Len's father warned.

"...I won't," Len said and then hung up.

Once Len hung up, he walked out of his room to only collide with Rin.

"L-Len! s-sorry...I didn't see you there," Rin gulped.

"It's fine...are you alright? You've been acting weird latey," Len said.

"Me? Weird? Ha! D-don't be silly! ...W-well I'll be going now!" Rin said as she was about to leave, Len grabbed Her arm.

"Oi...don't ignore me like that...what's going on?" Len asked.

"N-nothing! nothing is the matter!" Rin blushed.

"Oh really? Then why are you trying to avoid me? Heck, you're not even looking at me in the eye," Len said.

"I-I swear, nothing is wrong!" Rin blushed harder.

"Rin, tell me what's going on with you...unless...you don't trust me," Len said.

"Eh? N-no of course I trust you," Rin said.

"Then why won't you just tell me the truth?" Len asked.

"I...I can't..."

"Or you won't...if you can't trust me...then I'll leave," Len said as he was about to enter his room again until he felt Rin hugging him from behind.

"W-wait! don't...don't go," Rin said.

"...Then please...tell me what's wrong?"

"...I like you okay!" Rin exclaimed. She felt Len's body become stiff.

"You...what?"

"I like you! I...I think you're a really great guy and I want to spend my time with you! I like hanging out with you, I like training with you...I...I like being with you...so please...don't hate me for saying all of this...please...don't dislike me...please don't leave," Rin buried her face deeper into Len's back.

Len remained silent. He never expected her to feel this way towards him. This was not part of his plan. He should lie and say that he'll accept her feelings, but...he just couldn't. They way she said her feelings...made Len rethink about everything he's doing. Why is he doing this? To please his father? To prove he was worth something? To prove he can be a great villain? Len doesn't know the reasons anymore. All he could think about was what to do with this situation at hand.

"...Rin...I...I'm not sure what my feelings for you is exactly...but...give me time...I just need to think about things and try to make sense on what I want to do," Len said.

"Okay," Rin said as she finally let go of him and felt a bit sad.

"...I'm not rejecting you...but I'm also not accepting your feelings yet, so just wait...okay?"

"...Alright," Rin smiled. Len's heart skipped a beat.

"R-right, anyways I'm going out for a bit, I-I'll be right back," Len said.

"Alright, see you soon," Rin said.

"Yeah, see you," Len said and left. Rin was all alone at the moment, and thought she should start cleaning.

* * *

"Ugh...it took an hour, but I'm almost done...I guess I should clean Len's room," Rin said as she entered Len's room.

Upon entering Len's room, Rin started vacuuming, but suddenly she saw Len's phone beeping.

"Huh?" Rin picked up Len's phone and opened it.

 _To: Len_

 _From: Father_

 _Len, make sure that Captain Rin doesn't know anything about our plans, and don't forget to gain her trust,_

 _the sooner she trusts you, the sooner we can get rid of her._

Rin felt her body becoming cold. All of this was a lie? Everything that Rin did for Len was all for nothing? Rin felt like she couldn't think anymore. She felt like something inside of her snapped.

"Rin...what are you doing?" Rin looked up and saw Len standing at the door with a shocked expression.

"Len...was all of this a lie?" Rin asked.

"Rin-"

"Was it!?" Rin exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"...Yes...yes it was," Len sighed in defeat.

Rin wished she never met Len right now.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaannd...cliffhanger! wowza everyone! But yeah...I'm thinking of ending the story in the next chapter (whenever that will come) and well...that'l be it...but yeah...sorry for the long wait but meh...I've been mostly into writing Free! fanfics at the moment, and don't really feel like writing anything Vocaloid related at the moment, sorry about that, but I'm not going to end this story without a proper ending, which will be the next chapter, so yeah...look forward to that everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. This Ends Now!

**Let's finish this!**

* * *

"Len...was all of this a lie?" Rin asked.

"Rin-"

"Was it!?" Rin exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"...Yes...yes it was," Len sighed in defeat.

"...How could you..." Rin asked.

"...I had no choice okay! I...my dad...he-"

"He would what? Hurt you? Len...you make your own choices, you do what you want to do, not your dad...just...how could you lie to me like that! I trusted you and all you want was to destroy me from the very beginning!" Rin exclaimed as she started to become furious.

"Rin, I know what I did was wrong, but I-"

"No! ...you don't deserve to talk, if you want to destroy me, then you'll have to dodge all my attacks on you!" Rin said as she lunged towards Len and they both crashed through the walls of the flat.

Rin grabbed Len and hurled him across the city. Len crashed and found himself at the center of the city. He saw Rin landing a couple feet away from him.

"Rin! please let me explain!" Len begged.

"No! I won't believe you!" Rin punched him in the stomach and he was sent flying in the air again.

"R-rin please..."

"...Come on...just hit me already!" Rin exclaimed as she continues punching Len from his face to his stomach.

"Rin..."

"...Why aren't you fighting! Isn't that what you wanted!?" Rin exclaimed as she continues hitting him. She then grabbed him and they both started falling to the ground. Everyone who saw the fight started to run away to safety. Rin was panting from exhaustion and was about to punch him in the face until she saw his face.

"Rin...I'm sorry," Len whispered. He then closed his eyes as if accepting his fate. Rin's hand started to shake, she was about to punch him, but stopped a couple inches away from his face.

"...Why...why aren't you fighting? ...Why are you just letting me hit you?" Rin cried.

"...I don't know...I guess...I like you too much to actual hurt you," Len said.

"...Len...be honest...do you really want to do this?" Rin asked.

"...No," Len said.

"Do you want to be a villain?"

"...No," Len replied.

"...Are you going to stop this? Stop your father?" Rin asked.

"...I can't," Len said, "I'm scared."

"...Then you're a coward...and I have no room inside my heart for a coward," Rin said.

"...Do you hate me?"

"...No...I'm just...disappointed in you," Rin said. She let go of Len and flew off, leaving Len by himself.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Len said as he felt like dying at that moment.

* * *

Len returned home, or more like his father's home and was greeted with a disappointed face.

"I'm very disappointed in you Len," his father said.

"You saw?"

"...You had a chance there...you had a chance to destroy her finally...but you decided to go against my orders and let her beat you up...what were you doing?"

"...I was having a sense of righteousness...I don't want to be evil anymore," Len said.

"...I see...so you think your mother's death was fair?"

"Dad don't-"

"Do you think your mother's cold dead eyes just staring at you was the right thing here?"

Dad, stop!"

"Your poor mother...she died without even doing anything...she died because they thought they had to...they thought it was the right thing to do...they thought-"

"Stop it! I'm sick of this crap you put me in! Don't you dare bring mom into this! She knew she didn't want this for me! You're doing this because of your selfish needs!"

"How dare you defy your father!" Len's father suddenly took out a button and pressed a button, causing Len to feel electricity running in his body!

"Ah!" Len fell to the ground.

"I knew one of these days you would try to rebel against me, so I had put a device inside your body that would electrocute you," Len's father said.

"When did you-"

"I believe you were five when I put it in you...during that day you were unconscious after your first training...you were very weak back then...almost how you are now...if you aren't going to destroy Captain Rin, then I'll do it myself," Len's father said as he walked towards Len and handcuffed him.

"W-what!?" Len tried to pull the handcuffs off, but his super strength wasn't able to break them.

"Another failure...even your super strength isn't enough to break those cuffs...oh well...I don't need you anymore...die here if you want, but don't get in the way," Len's father said as he started walking down to the basement.

"No! don't hurt her!" Len shouted.

"...I see...you've fallen in love with the girl haven't you?" Len's father said. Len stayed quiet. "I feared this...having a teenager is so struggling...oh well...I'll finally be done with all of this soon enough," Len's father continued walking down the basement, leaving Len by himself.

"Dad! Dad!" Len shouted as he continue struggling out of the handcuffs.

* * *

"Rin...are you okay?" Miku asked.

"...No..."

"...You wanna talk about it?"

"...No...it hurts..."

"I know it hurts...but you need to forget about him," Miku said.

"I can't...not when he looked at me like that..." Rin put her head down.

"What did he look like?"

"...He looked like he was really really sorry...and that he didn't want to hurt me," Rin sighed.

"I see...I guess he actually learned to be good...at least a little bit," Miku said.

"I guess...I actually miss him," Rin laughed tiredly.

"...To be honest...I sorta miss him too," Miku sighed. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a giant robotic hand crashed into their flat.

"What the!"

"Ha ha ha ha! If it isn't Captain Rin...and I presume you're her little roommate!"

"W-who are you!?" Miku squeaked.

"Well...you can say I'm Len's father, and telling you my real name seems useless since you're about to die!" Len's father said as he attacked them.

"Miku!" Rin grabbed Miku and jumped out of the way.

"Woah! Hey! I just fixed the ceiling you know!" Miku exclaimed.

"Miku, not now!" Rin started to fly away.

"What are you doing!?" Miku exclaimed.

"Getting you to safety, I can't let him hurt you!" Rin said.

"But...you can't beat him on your own, he knows all your weaknesses by now!" Miku exclaimed.

"Well...I don't know...but I'm not going to let him kill you!" Rin said. The two made it to the city, and Rin placed Miku in an alleyway. "Just hide here for now," Rin said.

"Okay," Miku said. Rin flew off and was faced with Len's father once again.

"Hiding your friend isn't going to do much since I'll find her and kill her anyways," Len's father smirked.

"Yeah yeah tell that to your stupid son!" Rin growled.

"Len? Ha, that idiot stopped listening to me once he took a liking to you, you should actually be happy that he returned your feelings," Len's father said.

"...Len...what did you do with him?"

"He's probably stuck at home, just waiting to die, don't worry, you two will meet soon enough," Len's father smirked as he shot a beam at Rin.

"Gya!" Rin exclaimed as she fell on the ground.

"Rin!" Miku exclaimed. She started running towards Miku, but Rin quickly pushed her back into the alley.

"Listen, you need to go find Len and help him," Rin said.

"What? What about you?"

"I'll try to hold him back, but you got to get Len out here, I'm sure he can help me," Rin said.

"Alright, good luck," Miku said. Miku ran off, while Rin continues fighting Len's father.

"Miku...I hope you make it..." Rin said to herself.

* * *

"Len! Len! Where are you!?" Miku shouted.

"I'm here!" Len shouted.

"Len! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...where's Rin?"

"She's fighting your dad right now, but she needs your help!"

"I would like to help, but I'm sorta handcuffed here," Len said.

"Come on! use that super strength of yours!" Miku exclaimed.

"I would, but I can't, these were made to restrict my limited powers," Len said.

"Ugh! Great...where's the key?"

"I think it's in the basement, but careful, my dad has security down there and they'll shoot anyone that isn't me or my dad," Len said.

Miku nodded and started heading down the basement. Once she entered the door, she saw laser beams everywhere.

"Ugh...well Miku...hope all those years of gymnastics paid off!" Miku said as she started twisting her body and trying to avoid the lasers. Somehow, she made it pass the lasers, but now she has to get through the attack dogs.

"Why does he even have attack dogs!?" Miku groaned. The dogs surrounded her and were about to attack, but suddenly stopped when they smelled something. They then ran away. "Huh...guess they don't like the smell of leeks," Miku smirked. She found the key and quickly took it, but suddenly, a laser beam started to shoot at her.

"Crap!" Miku quickly ran and tried to avoid getting hit. She somehow dodged the beams by dancing her way out. "Wow...if this whole journalist job doesn't work...I could be a singing idol," Miku smirked.

"Hey! Did you get the key yet?" she heard Len shouting upstairs.

"Got it! Here I come!" Miku shouted as she got out of the basement and headed towards Len. She unlocked Len's handcuffs and Len quickly grabbed Miku and they flew off.

"Wah! Why can't we jut walk like normal people!?" Miku exclaimed.

"No time!" Len exclaimed as they quickly flew off. "I'm coming Rin!"

"Wah!"

* * *

"Urgh!" Rin exclaimed in pain as her back hit a building.

"Ha ha ha ha! Do you give up yet?"

"Never!" Rin exclaimed. She tried punching the robot, but the robot quickly dodge and back hand slapped her to the ground.

"Fool...you should have given up when I gave you a chance...you're as stupid as my son," Len's father said.

"...Len is a better man than you'll ever be!" Rin shouted as she pushed the robot away.

"Ha! Keep believing in that while you die!" The robot hand started to swing down towards her.

"Not if I can't help it!" Len shouted as he quickly grabbed the robot hand and tore it out.

"You! How did you-"

"Hey idiot! Maybe next time, if you actually get a next time, you should make a better security system, and have dogs that don't hate leeks!" Miku smirked.

"You little-!"

"Yeah if anyone is going to insult her, it'll be me!" Len exclaimed as he punched the robot.

"Len! Stop this at once!"

"No! For too long you've been making me do all of this crap! Now it's my turn to do something I actually want to do!" Len shouted as he ripped apart the robot. Len's father started to fall and Rin caught him.

"It's over," Len said.

"Not yet," Len's father took out the remote control and was about to press the button until Rin grabbed his arm and broke it. "Gah!"

"This is for hurting Len!" Rin punched him in the face. "This is for being a liar!" Rin kicked him in the chest. "This is for trying to kill me!" Rin punched him in the stomach. "And this is for being the worst father of the year!" Rin punched him in the face.

Len's father went became limp, but he was still breathing.

"Woah...angry much?" Miku smirked.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Rin sighed.

"Yeah, but are you okay?"

"Yeah...a bit sore," Rin said. She then turned towards Len.

"Rin...I'm...I'm really sorry and I-"

"Don't apologize...just kiss me already," Rin smiled. Len gulped but complied. He held Rin and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Gross, did you two have to do it in front of me?" Miku gagged.

"Let's just say it's payback for putting all those leeks in the fridge," Rin smirked. She then lean forward and gave Len another kiss.

"Gross!"

* * *

It has been months since the incident. Len's father was in prison, and Rin and Len decided to live with each other, along with Miku of course.

"Aaaand...we're done! Jeez...who knew fixing a ceiling and walls took this much time," Miku said.

"Well...it would have been done much faster if you didn't take all those breaks," Len sighed.

"It would actually be done much more faster if you two have helped me," Miku said.

"Didn't want to, I just wanted to snuggle against Len-kun here," Rin sighed in content.

"Ugh...please stop being all lovey dovey, you're making me feel sick," Miku grumbled.

Suddenly, a siren could be heard from the city, and when all three looked outside, it showed Rin and Len's symbols in the sky.

"Well it looks like we're needed," Rin said.

"Yep, ready Captain Rin?"

"I am, Super Len," Rin smiled.

"...We still need to improve that name," Len sighed as he started flying.

"Come on, it was the best I could think of, don't leave me hanging here!" Rin laughed as she followed him.

"Those two are such super dorks," Miku sighed, but smiled. She waved them goodbye as they flew off for another adventure.

And they all lived happily ever after.

End.

* * *

 **I'm not saying this was my best work to be honest, cause I didn't put that much energy into this, but I hope you liked it anyways, but yeah. Thank for reading even though it took so long for me to update this story and I wasn't really fully up to writing the story completely, but thanks you everyone for sticking around and enjoying the story so far.**

 **Hope to see you in the next story!**


End file.
